That Four Lettered Word
by blu3rose
Summary: Ritsuka is 14, and on one odd weekend, Soubi asks him if he wants to lose his ears...Rated for SoubiRitsuka smut, slight PWP, and shota.


Nothing much to explain here. In this fic, Ritsuka's 14! Rated for SoubiRitsuka smut, and shota, because Ritsuka's 14 in this, and Soubi's 22.

Disclaimer: Loveless and all its characters belong to the wonderful Kouga Yun, not me. Yep, that's it. No life story about how this fic came about from me! Now, on with the smut!

* * *

Boredom was never this bad for Ritsuka.

He had the whole weekend to himself, but he seriously had nothing else to do except for homework, and he hated doing homework. Soubi said he had to finish an art project and that he would come later, so that left Ritsuka to his homework, unfortunately.

Ritsuka was 14 now, in his first year of high school, and hated it. He didn't like how the upperclassmen poked fun at him and called him "emo," because he always wore dark clothes, had bandages from his mother's beatings (they didn't know about that, though, they thought it was because he was cutting himself, which he isn't), and was short for his age (he was 14, but he was only 5'4...how embarrassing!). He was mostly picked on because he still had his cat ears and tail, and most of the kids at his school lost them already, some of them as early as the seventh grade. It didn't bother him much, but he sometimes wondered what he looked like without them...

The day ambled on, and the clock in Ritsuka's room sounded, signaling that it was 7 in the evening. His mother called on him to eat, but ignored her, as he didn't want to eat her poisoned food. He knew Soubi would bring him some take-out from the Kyuupon a few blocks away like he always did, so he waited, like he always did.

* * *

After the longest hour of his life, he heard knocking at his window pane, and opened his curtains. He saw Soubi, with the usual smile on his face and a bag with the word "Kyuupon" on it. He slid the windows open and let Soubi in. "You're late, Soubi."

The Fighter laughed a little and put the bag on Ritsuka's computer desk. "I'm sorry, Ritsuka. My art project took longer than I expected to complete it. Well, let's eat, shall we?" Ritsuka replaced his scowl with a smile and sat on his bed. "Let's! You left me starving, you know!"

Ritsuka finished his food a lot faster than Soubi did, and laid back on his bed, rubbing his stomach. "I'm so full! That food was so good, Soubi!"

Soubi smiled at him as he finished his food. "Ah, you think? I'm the one who made it for you."

Ritsuka had a shocked look on his face, "_You _made it?" Soubi nodded. "Of course I did. That's why it took me so long to get here. I just used the Kyuupon bag to make it look like I bought from there. I was making dinner for you...Ritsuka." The Sacrifice blushed and looked away, slightly embarassed.

"Was it good?" Ritsuka nodded, showing a rare smile on his face. "It was!"

Soubi moved onto Ritsuka's bed and cupped his chin. He kissed his slightly surprised Sacrifice softly on the lips and pulled away. "I'm glad." The Fighter then took Ritsuka's small hand in his and kissed it. Ritsuka blushed again and froze in his place. "S-Soubi? What?"

"Ritsuka...Let me take you..." Soubi crawled on top of him and carressed his cheek with his large hand. Ritsuka blushed darkly as he felt his Fighter's warm body against his.

"Soubi, I...are you sure?"

"More than anything in the world, my dear Ritsuka. I've longed for this." Ritsuka placed his hands against Soubi's chest and looked at him with passion in his eyes. "Will you be gentle to me, Soubi?"

"I promise," his Fighter said and held onto him tightly. "It may be true that I am not your real Fighter, but I love you no matter what, Ritsuka..."

Soubi kissed his Sacrifice hard, gaining a slight shock from Ritsuka, which gave him a chance to slip his tongue through his lips. Their tongues danced with each other, and Ritsuka let out a small moan as he felt Soubi's hands roam on his fragile body. They separated, and Soubi proceeded to remove Ritsuka's shirt. Soubi felt Ritsuka shiver when his hands met his bare skin. "Relax," Soubi said as he lowered his lips and whispered in his ear (his cat ones), "let me know if it hurts, and I'll stop. But for now, give in to me. I will make you feel like Heaven..."

Soubi laid him back on the bed and kissed his collarbone, licking it slowly in an upward-downward motion. Ritsuka moaned for him and closed his eyes to hide the growing lust in his amethyst eyes. His lips moved to Ritsuka's pert nipples, causing the small Sacrifice to moan louder.

"Aah...S-Soubi...I feel strange!" Soubi looked up at him and smiled coyly.

"How so?"

"My ochinchin...it's tingling...it's swelled up..." Ritsuka blushed darkly and kept his eyes closed. He didn't want Soubi to see that he was enjoying this! A bandaged hand snuck down into Ritsuka's pants, and gripped his length gently. Ritsuka moaned at the sudden contact, and at Soubi's cool hands messaging his manhood. "Does it hurt?" Soubi asked him as he began to remove Ritsuka's tight jeans. "Iie..."

The Sacrifice felt a sudden intrusion inside of him. Soubi's fingers pressed into his hot crevice, making scissor-like motions inside of him. Ritsuka moaned loudly and cringed underneath him as his fingers moved within him quickly. He held on to the sheets for dear life, and moaned each time his fingers thrusted into him. Soubi smiled as he looked at Ritsuka. His eyes were opened slightly, and his mouth slightly agape as cries and mewls of pleasure escaped from his lips. He wanted this as much as Soubi did.

"Soubi! Something's coming, Soubi..!! Oh...!! Aah!" Ritsuka cried out in a shaky voice as his head slumped on the warm cotton pillow. He experienced his first orgasm, his seed spraying on his stomach and on Soubi's. He panted heavily and laid still for a moment. Soubi's fingers left him, earning a disappointed whimper from Ritsuka. "Don't worry," Soubi said, "it's going to get a lot better, Ritsuka..."

It wasn't long before they both had their clothes completely removed, and Soubi had himself positioned at Ritsuka's opening. Soubi's adult hands were entwined with Ritsuka's tiny fingers.

The Fighter kissed his forehead and entered him. Ritsuka felt his insides burn and sting within him, the pain evident in his face. Tears rolled down his face and he bit his lip to keep himself from crying. He didn't want to disappoint Soubi. Ritsuka held on to Soubi's hands tighter as he attempted to adjust to his length. Soubi moved further in, causing the pain to heighten as he penetrated him. Ritsuka gasped heavily as he felt something...incredible as Soubi moved in him. He didn't know what happened, but the pain was erased. The way he moved in him hit a certain spot that hiim feel especially good.

"Are you in pain, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked him, trying to control himself from continuing against Ritsuka's wishes. "A little..." Soubi moved out and in again, hitting his spot again. Ritsuka moaned louder than he did before, and blushed as he looked at Soubi's satisfied face. "Does that cause you pain?" Ritsuka shook his head and bit his lip again. Soubi kissed him briefly and smiled at him. "You're so cute, Ritsuka."

Soubi moved in a steady motion, and just that made Ritsuka writhe in pleasure. He curled his toes and held onto Soubi's forearms that were placed on either side of Ritsuka's small hips.

"Go faster!" Ritsuka ordered between his moans, and Soubi complied. He began to move faster, causing Ritsuka to moan at every thrust. The pain subsided, and were only dull stings compared to what he was feeling right now. An acute tingling sensation ripped through him, making his body tremble at Soubi's thrusts. His manhood was hard and dripping with precum, and desperately needed attention. Ritsuka slowly moved his hand to his cock, but Soubi stopped him. "Let me do it, Ritsuka..." Ritsuka's cheeks were tainted red and eventually surrendered to his Fighter. Soubi hand gently grasped him, and started to move up and down against his length.

Another wave of pleasure hit him hard, making Ritsuka cry out in innocent bliss. Their bodies were glistening with sweat, and their pace quickened once more. "Do it harder!! Soubi!!" As Soubi thrusted harder into him, Ritsuka's back arched as he felt more waves crashing on him.

Ritsuka's mother knocked on the door loudly, hearing the noises coming from his room. They both ignored the noises and continued, the knocking eventually subsiding.

"Uhn...mm!" Ritsuka's moans were frequent and throaty, and Soubi's quiet groans were getting loader. He felt Ritsuka contract around his cock, another orgasm coming. Ritsuka held onto his Fighter and squeezed his eyes shut. "It's coming again, Soubi!! Aaah!! I'm cumming!!" Ritsuka gasped, and yelled out, his semen once again covering their stomachs. Soubi came soon after, his seed exploding inside of Ritsuka. He moved out of him and laid beside him. They both stayed still for a moment, catching their breath.

"Soubi, I--" Before he finished his sentence, his cat ears fell ceremoniously from his head and onto the bed. He blushed and looked at them for a moment. "I'll miss those," he said to Soubi with a slightly disappointed grin. Soubi smiled back at him and kissed the place where his cat were just a moment ago. "I will, too."

"Suki dayo, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka leaned closer to him and wrapped his small arms around Soubi's neck. "I love you, too, Soubi..." Ritsuka yawned quietly and slowly dripped to sleep, his arms falling from Soubi's shoulders.

"Rest now, my beloved Sacrifice...We are now one..."

* * *

Well, that was lame. XD Damn. For a one shot, it takes so long to get it completed! Well, tell what you think. That was my first Loveless fanfiction (and probably my last). Hope you enjoyed i! Next up: Yumikkaku buttsex, w00t!

Yumikkaku Lover


End file.
